Palabras
by MilyV
Summary: [Almas Gemelas UA] Se dice que las palabras grabadas en tu muñeca, son las primeras que tu alma gemela te dirigirá. Michele estaba a punto de descubrir si aquello era cierto o no.


Era un día como otro. Michele había salido de la tienda y había comprado ciertas cosas que necesitaba para preparar la cena de aquella noche. No había nada que indicara que ocurriría algo que iba a cambiar su vida por completo.

De repente, sintió algo que lo empujaba y cayó al suelo, con todo lo que acababa de comprar. Michele miró por todas partes al responsable de aquella acción y cuando lo vio, estuvo a punto de asesinarlo con la mirada.

—¡Ten más cuidado, idiota! —exclamó el furibundo italiano.

Emil se dio la vuelta y de inmediato, se agachó para ayudarlo.

—¡Lo siento! ¿Estás bien? —Se sacó los auriculares de inmediato. Observó el desorden que él había hecho y no dudó un segundo en ayudar al caído.

Michele no daba crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar. Sus ojos no dejaban de estudiar el rostro ajeno, mientras que continuaba sentado sobre la acera. Negó con la cabeza. Debía estar alucinando. Quizás se había dado un fuerte golpe de cabeza y por ello, había escuchado aquellas palabras salir de la boca de aquel muchacho, que le miraba curiosamente.

—¿Estás bien? —Volvió a preguntar Michele mientras que le tendía la mano.

Michele no se atrevió a responder. Miró su muñeca, donde aquellas dos frases estaban gravadas. _¡Lo siento! ¿Estás bien?_ Aunque nunca había creído en realidad en aquel cuento sobre las almas gemelas, el italiano estaba paralizado. Era como si le hubiese recorrido electricidad por todo el cuerpo.

¿Cuántas veces se había quedado pensando en aquel momento? Por supuesto, cada vez que se daba cuenta de que su mente divagaba hacia esos escenarios, intentaba salir de su ensoñación y retomar lo que se suponía que estaba haciendo.

Sin embargo, ahí estaba ese muchacho de ojos azules y cabellos castaños, tendiéndole la mano mientras que le regalaba una sonrisa que podría competir con las estrellas del firmamento. Michele se dio cuenta de que se había sonrojado, pues le ardía el rostro de la vergüenza.

No dejaba de preguntarse si aquel muchacho tendría una frase gravada en su muñeca. Quizás solamente era mera coincidencia.

Emil, por su lado, no pensaba dejar a Michele tirado en el suelo. Aquel accidente había sido por su culpa y lo menos que podía hacer era ayudarle. Comenzó a recoger las compras que se le habían caído a Michele, sin esperar a que éste le dijera algo.

—De verdad, lo siento mucho —Emil se disculpó mientras que terminaba de guardar las compras de Michele:—¡Estaba muy metido en la música! —añadió entre risas.

Michele se sacudió la camisa y los pantalones, tras ponerse de pie. Tomó las bolsas que aún Emil tenía consigo. Miró al suelo y luego se animó a contemplar aquellos ojos azules. Si aquella creencia popular era cierta, entonces estaría a punto de perder a su alma gemela. Michele cerró los puños. ¿Qué era lo que suponía que debía hacer en ese momento? ¿Dejarlo pasar?

—No era necesario que te molestes —Michele gruñó:—Gracias —añadió antes de continuar con su camino.

Sin embargo, una mano le impidió que prosiguiera con su camino. Michele se dio la vuelta, con la frente arrugada. Su hermana lo estaba aguardando para cocinar, ya había perdido demasiado tiempo en aquel pequeño incidente.

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? —Emil ladeó la cabeza. Había algo que necesitaba saber, que no podía esperar.

Michele rodó los ojos. No obstante, no fue capaz de rehusarse. Tal vez porque Emil poseía cierto encanto.

—¿Qué? Estoy algo apurado —Michele comenzó a golpear suavemente el suelo con su zapato, impaciente.

Emil empezó a jugar con su propio cabello, frotándose una de las puntas. No iba a dejar escapar esa oportunidad, sin importar que su interlocutor fuera algo gruñón. Es más, hasta le parecía que eso le resultara mucho más atractivo de lo que ya era.

—¿Crees en las almas gemelas? —Finalmente Emil se animó a preguntar.

—¿Eso le preguntas a todos los extraños con los que te topas? —Michele arqueó una de sus cejas.

Emil se echó a reír, antes de negar con la cabeza. De inmediato, levantó la manga que cubría su muñeca y le mostró la frase que estaba allí. Eran las palabras que Michele le había dedicado cuando había chocado con él. _¡Ten más cuidado, idiota!_

Michele no supo dónde meterse por culpa de la vergüenza. Sin embargo, Emil parecía no guardarle rencor por aquel exabrupto. Aquello le hizo sentir aún peor.

—Son un simple cuento —Michele negó fervorosamente con la cabeza:—Solo… Solo eso —No estaba seguro de lo que estaba diciendo. Tragó saliva, ¿volvería a ver a Emil?

Emil dio un paso más. Le temblaba ligeramente la mano, pero tenía confianza en sí mismo. Puso la misma sobre el hombro de Michele y le regaló una sonrisa.

—Pues yo creo que es cierto —Emil admitió. ¿Estaba tentando a su suerte? Le daba igual. No querìa dejar escapar a Michele. Al ver esos ojos violetas, Emil había comprendido de inmediato que había encontrado lo que había estado buscando toda su vida.

Michele no se animó a alejarse. Sus piernas no le respondían.

—¿Entonces…? —Michele no sabía que se estaban haciendo.

—¡Hagamos una prueba! —Le propuso Emil:—Te daré un beso y si de verdad no sientes nada de nada, te dejaré en paz —explicó.

—No pienso besar a un extraño —Michele negó energéticamente con la cabeza.

Sin embargo, Emil había pensado en una rápida solución ante aquella cuestión.

—¡Soy Emil! ¿Y tú? —Una sonrisa triunfal apareció en su rostro antes de pasar la punta de su lengua por sus labios.

Michele respiró profundamente. No conocía nada sobre aquel atractivo extraño que tenía delante de él. Sin embargo, su corazón le decía que debía confiar en él. Se mordió los labios y decidió tragarse el orgullo por un instante.

—¡Está bien! —Michele dejó sus bolsas sobre el suelo. ¿Qué era lo peor que podía suceder?

—No me dijiste tu nombre —Emil le recordó:—No quiero besar a un extraño, ¿sabes? —Dicho esto, se echó a reír.

—Soy Michele —respondió éste en un murmuro.

De repente, sintió que Emil le levantaba el mentón. El checo tenía los ojos azules más puros que había visto, pensó Michele. Era como un mar en el que podía perderse por el resto de su vida. Sacudió la cabeza, a modo de eliminar aquellos ridículos pensamientos. Sin embargo, el momento en que volvió a mirarlo, su corazón se volcó en su interior.

—¿Ves? ¡Ahora ya no somos dos extraños, Mickey! —exclamó Emil. Aunque no lo pareciera, estaba algo dubitativo y la única manera de olvidar los nervios, era a través de la risa.

—¡Michele! —Éste le aclaró de inmediato. Apenas se conocían hacía diez minutos y ya le estaba poniendo sobrenombres.

Sin embargo, Emil no le prestó atención a su protesta. Finalmente éste se animó y el beso duró unos cuantos segundos. Al principio, Michele abrió los ojos ampliamente, pero pronto se dejó llevar. No era precisamente un beso al que se le podrían dedicas poemas e historias, pero sí lo suficiente mágico y dulce como para querer más.

Emil se alejó de Michele y sonrió ruborizado.

—¿Has tomado tu decisión? —Emil definitivamente sabía que quería más, pero no deseaba forzar nada entre los dos.

Michele tomó una larga bocanada de aire, antes de contestar. No podía rechazar a aquel muchacho.

—Pienso que… —Michele no se animó a mirar a Emil, así que puso a levantar sus bolsas de nuevo:—Tal vez, necesite tiempo para conocerte —dijo antes de darse la vuelta y continuar con su camino.

Los ojos de Emil brillaron cuando escuchó aquellas palabras y siguió a Michele.

—¡No te vas a arrepentir, Mickey! —A Emil se le vinieron miles de ideas para una primera cita. Estaba sumamente emocionado.

—¿No tienes cosas más importantes qué hacer? —Michele le cuestionó y añadió:—Y es Michele.

No obstante, a Emil no le importó en lo absoluto aquella última aclaración.

—¡Pero, Mickey….! —Emil hizo un puchero para quejarse:—Tenemos que planear nuestra primera cita —Se lamentó.

Y de ése modo, aquel día había revolucionado la vida de Michele. Muchas aventuras le esperaban al lado de Emil, aunque eso es para otro momento.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
